Amor: El sentimiento mas extraño
by GaoDragon
Summary: Unete a la historia de amor mas extraña que se pudo crear, Gaomon X V-mon


_Hola chicos, soy yo otravez, pues les voy a hacer entrega de mi nuevo FF "Mi pachonsito" (= Suavecito), les dejo el prologue y dejen MUCXHOS COMENTARIOS PLEASE¡_

**Mi Pachonsito**

Capt 1: Prologo "Como comenzo todo..."

_Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Digimon, LP, SP, 3DG (En sus verciones de parodia) que incluye este fic._

---

Era una noche comun, cientos de parejas en pleno amor... pero... ¿que pasaria si una pareja extraña tuviese una pelea?

"Te dije que lo hagas" Se escucho desde un departamento, un par de Gaomons en el cuarto, uno un poco mas alto que el otro levantado, y el otro sentado en la cama, "Te eh dicho que lo hagas ahora¡, si fue caro tu servicio" Refunfuño el mas alto, "P-pero..." Tartamudeo el otro, resulta que el alto de nombre Mach habia contratado unos_ Servicios_ de aparente naturaleza morbosa y homosexual, "Que no entiendes¡" Dijo en un tono elevado Mach, "S-Si señor..." dijo el pequeño... se arrodillo en el piso con la cabeza baja... se la chupo a Mach un buen rato... tras unos varios minutos este miembro ya duro y en plena ereccion era suficientemente largo como para dejar sin respiracion al pequeño, "Vas a gozar esto..." Dijo Mach "Ninguna hembra se lo ah ganado, tanto como tu" termino Mach, enverdad el Gaomon pequeño era macho, pero asi le gustaba insultar a Mach, "S-señor... porfavor... tenga piedad..." dijo y gruño levemente el Gaomon pequeño, "N-no, n-nunca han... entrado en mi..." completo, "No te preocupes, solo dolera un chingoputerisimo" dijo Mach, intentando en vano calmar al pequeño _(Chingoputerisimo = Demaciado) _El pequeño suspiro, y nego con la cabeza, tomo un poco de valor, extendio sus garras y le dio un zarpaso en la cara a Mach "Le eh dicho que no¡", seguro eso habria enojado a cualquiera, pero Mach, masoquista lo tomo como un reto, "Ah si¡, perra¡" Le dijo mientras lo llevaba al piso, "Dejeme en paz¡" le refunfuño el pequeño mientas le mordia el cuello, Mach le golpeo la cara, haciendole sangrar de la boca "Asi que si no coperas... cuello", dijo mientras levantaba al pequeño del cuello, sometiendole, lo lanzo por la ventana abierta, haciendole caer al piso inconciente... o quisa muerto...

***

A la mañana siguiente, una multitud se formo junto a el, la ambulancia nunca llego, nadie informo, entre la multitud un Veemon de nombre Ex, vio al Gaomon con lastima, se oian las sirenas de la ambulancia, levanto el cuerpo del pequeño, y lo robo...

Se apresuro a llegar a su casa, con el Gaomon en brazos, abrio la puerta de golpe y la cerro de igual manera, con candado, "Cabron, pero que trancazo de has pegado¡" (Trancazo = Golpe) dijo Ex, la casa, un tanto vieja, humilde y debil encuanto a simientos, era acogedora, no comoda, màs que se le podia hacer?, coloco a el Gaomon en el Sofa-Cama para dejarle reposar, le miro con lastima otra vez "Veamos que te haz hecho" dijo, mientras palpaba el cuerpo del Gaomon... "Parece que no fue una costilla..." menciono, mientras seguia revizando, "Las piernas tampoco" dijo, y seguia, "El craneo esta bien..." solo un poco de sangre emanaba de aquel ser, paso a los brazos, y encontro algo que no le agrado "Chingue¡ tenia que ser el brazo¡" dijo en tono fuerte, en efecto, el Gaomon pequeño se habia fracturado el brazo, se podia sentir al palparle de tan grande, "Tendre que despertarte para poder curarte, pero antes..." dijo, comenzo a quitar los guantes del Gaomon, en la pata derecha; la fracturada, chorreaba la sangre, en la otra nada, pero haun asi era suficiente la sangre como para dejarle inconciente un par de dias por de-sangramiento, Ex removio la banda de la cabeza del Gaomon, haciendo caer unos cuantos pelos sobre la cara del Gaomon, siguio en su hecho de des-ropar al Gaomon, con intencion de hacerle quedar mas comodo, le removio las botas industriales que traia, siguio con abrirle la camiza blanca manchada de sangre en el brazo y pecho para dejarle descanzar mejor, comenzo a desbotonar el pantalon del Gaomon... Al haber acabado de hacerlo removio esa prenda del cuerpo del joven, le quedaban unicamente unos boxer azules y su camiza desbotonada al Gaomon.

Era extraño, pero a Ex le gustaba el hecho de tener un Gaomon en su sofa, "Te voy a cuidar hasta que te recuperes" dijo Ex, y le sobo el pecho, "Mi pachonsito"

---

_Que pues verdad¡ aca termina el capitulo 1 del prologo, pues hasta ahora estoy seguro de que tienen la imprecion de que es una ciudad pobre, y sin comuniucacion, sin seguridad, de que Mach es un pinche pervertido hijo de ****, de que Ex es un buen samaritano y de que el Pequeño Gaomon tiene una suerte con los jotos¡, pero bueno, casi siempre estas cambian conforme avanza, igual, dejen sus comentarios, dudas y preguntas y yo las contestare¡_


End file.
